


The Boy Who Was Lonely

by redvelvetroses



Series: Enchanted Children [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvelvetroses/pseuds/redvelvetroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger claimed to be his friend, and he knew Hoya. But Hoya didn't remember him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friend; Old or New?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos~

A young student walked out from the library. Books that he just borrowed held securely in his arm, his purple backpack also looked full and heavy. He quickened his steps toward the college’s front gate after checked his watch and realized that it almost the time for his bus.

 

“Lee Hoya!”

 

The said student stopped in the middle of his track, turning his head toward the voice direction and there –sat on one of the chairs in the college’s park– a student waved his hand eagerly. The black haired boy hopped down from the bench and after took a few steps to shorten the distance between them he casually flung an arm to Hoya’s shoulder, smiling widely. “Long time no see! How’s life? Being a good student, eh?” He nodded his head toward the thick books hugged by Hoya.

 

When Hoya just stared with blank eyes and head tilted a little, but didn’t say anything back, the boy hit his chest playfully. “Eey, don’t tell me you forgot who am I?”

 

“Uhm, I’m sorry, not being mean or something, but w-who are you?” Hoya wore an apologetic look while stepped aside to remove the hand from his shoulder, slightly cursing in his mind for stuttering. But Hoya was never good in interacting with people, turned into an awkward turtle in front of stranger.

 

Instead of looked angry or dejected, like what Hoya thought he would, the boy chuckled and showed an amused expression. “Whoahaha.... You totally forgot. It’s me, Woohyun, Nam Woohyun, from Department of Historical and Cultural Studies.” Then when Hoya’s face still didn’t show any recognition, Woohyun added. “We took _Creative Thinking_ class together last year. That’s how we knew each other.”

 

Hoya nodded a little, still trying to get anything clicked in his mind. He remembered taking that class last year, but didn’t remember any participant that mainly from another departments.

 

Beside the required class that the student subjected to take based on their major, their college regulation allowed them to take one or two class by their own choice, even if it’s from another department. Hoya decided not to take a difficult subject unlike his friends from the same department who usually take _Advanced Continuum Mechanics_ or advanced something –he knew his own brain capacity. So he took _Creative Thinking_ from Faculty of Arts and Humanity because a senior said the lecturer gave A-grade easily, and he really got an A, way to increase his GPA.

 

“So, Woohyun, eh?” Hoya tried to call the other student’s name, testing whether it would help him remember anything.

 

Woohyun’s laugh got louder this time. “It’s okay if you still can’t remember, Hoya,” he flicked Hoya’s forehead lightly, earning a soft whine from the abused student. “Never mind,” Woohyun smiled brightly at his so called friend. Once again he planted his arm in Hoya’s body, aiming the forearm this time. “Are you going home?”

 

Hoya gasped at the question and instantly looked at his watch. “Oh no, I missed the bus,” he murmured.

 

“Ah, sorry,” Woohyun said with light tone, and Hoya felt that the boy was actually not so sorry. His suspicion proven by the next words flew from Woohyun’s lips. “Don’t worry, I’ll take you home, then. Come on.” Hoya’s refusal felt to the deaf ear as Woohyun dragged the shorter boy by his arm to the parking lot.

 

They stopped in front of a motorbike, a big one and black in color. “Give it to me,” Woohyun grabbed the books from Hoya before dumped it into his own backpack. “We need your hands free to hold on to me during the ride, right?”

 

Hoya felt his cheeks got warmer as Woohyun casually saying the line ‘hold on to me.’

 

“Come on,” Woohyun handed a helm to Hoya and signaled to sit behind him. Hoya complied in silence, if only he’s not in a hurry to get home, he wouldn’t following this stranger that claimed to be his friend. After Hoya landed his bottom on the seat, in instant he hated whoever designed the motorcycle, and moreover he hated Woohyun who owned that kind of vehicle. The back seat was slightly higher than the rider’s seat and had a slight incline that made Hoya’s body automatically leaned toward Woohyun. He grabbed at the backpack in front of him to avoid being slide forward.

 

“Feel cozy back there? Not too cramped? Do I need to put my bag in my front?” Woohyun already slid one of his bag’s straps from his shoulder, but Hoya held on the strap to stop him.

 

“No, no, no, don’t. I need it to hold on to.”

 

Woohyun turned his head slightly and grinned. “As I said before, you can hold on to me.”

 

Hoya really wanted to slap him in the head to erase that Cheshire Cat’s grin, but he didn’t want to be dumped in that parking lot and had to wait for thirty minutes until another bus that passed the nearest stop from his house came.

 

Along their ride, Hoya found that Woohyun was really a noisy person. Woohyun kept talking about any random thing, he even commented on the weather. Hoya hated that he had to lean his body more so he could hear the words that muffled by the helm and in between the wind rustle. Sometimes Hoya rested his chin in Woohyun’s broad shoulder because the man talked non-stop and Hoya felt tired in his position. Hoya never gave a proper respond, just a small grunt or hummed or chuckled a bit along with Woohyun’s laugh, but it didn’t stop Woohyun to keep talking.

 

Woohyun stopped his motorcycle in front of Hoya’s house in no time and for the first time in his life Hoya’s mouth worked faster than his brain. “Hey, I haven’t told you my address yet.”

 

“Is that your way to say thank you?” Woohyun spat the words, eyes glaring at Hoya.

 

“Uhh…” Hoya felt embarrassed because he sounded so accusing Woohyun as a stalker or something. He really wanted to bury himself in a deep hole, or just ran to hide in his house that only a few steps afar.

 

But the next seconds Woohyun cracked a laugh again. “It’s not the first time I sent you home, if you still can’t remember. And I’m not mad, just joking around. Oh my, why are you so tense, Hoya.”

 

Hoya still had his head hung low when he climbed off from his seat, he murmured ‘thanks for the ride’ just loud enough for Woohyun to catch it. Woohyun opened his mouth to say his respond when suddenly a faint crash heard from inside the house, followed by a scream. Hoya pushed his helm to Woohyun’s arm, bid his goodbye in rush and dashed to the house. Almost dropping his key when he unlocked the door groggily, he left Woohyun on the front yard alone with his motorcycle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hoya stepped aside from the counter, his eyes scanning the entire room to find a nice place to sit and enjoyed his meal. The cafeteria was not so crowded since it already passed lunchtime. Accidentally he made an eye contact with a group of students that occupied a table in the middle, his classmates from the same department. He would love to join them if only they didn’t quickly divert their eyes, as if they didn’t see him a second ago. Hoya huffed and almost turned his direction when he saw someone waved his hand, beckoning Hoya to join him in the corner back. Hoya nodded at him and continued walking passed his classmates who had their head lowered, pretended to be fascinated in their lunch.

 

Hoya set his tray of food on the table and sat in front of Woohyun, his back facing his classmates’ table. “Hi.”

 

“Hi, Hoya.” Woohyun grinned just like usual, his plate already half empty.

 

“Thanks for asking me to join you. But, why are you here? Don't your department have their own cafeteria?” Hoya didn’t even mentioned about the distance between their departments building that couldn’t be classified as close.

 

“Bored with the food. And I’m hoping to see you around if I eat here.” The grin still not wiped from Woohyun's face.

 

“Why would you want to see me again?” Hoya raised his eyebrows, felt curious. He also eyed the combo packet –that consisted of threesome that avoided by almost all the girls with strict diet: chicken mayo, fried fries and coke, a.k.a fat, fat and more fat– in front of him, wondering what was served in Woohyun’s place that made him bored.

 

“We’re friends, right? Friends see each other.” When Hoya didn’t look amused at his speech about sweetness in friendship, finally Woohyun gave up and spilled his real intention. “I had to return your books.”

 

“Oh, right.” Hoya already forgot the books that he borrowed from the library yesterday. Hoya craned out his hand, ready to receive the said books.

 

“But, I left it in my locker. Come with me after this.” Woohyun tugged at Hoya’s outstretched arm.

 

“But I have class after this,” Hoya turned him down and also pulled his hand back, continued eating his chicken.

 

“After class, then. And I’ll also send you home again.”

 

“Why?” Hoya tilted his head, confused. Why would this guy troubling himself like that?

 

“The books are so heavy. I want to help you carrying them.”

 

Hoya felt like this Woohyun guy was not easy to be avoided, so he just nodded. After that they had a chitchat, or more precisely Woohyun talked about any random thing like yesterday. And just like yesterday, Hoya muttered his respond from time to time while munching on his lunch.

 

After a few moments, Hoya packed his belonging and stood up. “I had to go.” When Woohyun looked unsatisfied because had his story cut, Hoya continued. “I almost late for my class. See, even my friends already left for the class.” He jerked his thumb to his back, directing to the table that previously filled with his classmates.

 

“They are your classmates? Why didn’t they call you to walk together?” Woohyun widened his eyes.

 

Hoya just shrugged his shoulder, didn’t answer the question. He smiled and left Woohyun there. “See you after class.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Lee Hoya, right?”

 

Hoya nodded, raised his head from his notebook to stare at the student in front of him.

 

“I’m Jang Dongwoo. Can we, uhm… Can we be partner for the practicum next month? Or are you already had a partner?”

 

Hoya stared at Dongwoo who looked groggy and shaky when ask him, and Hoya knew the reason. This student actually their senior, who didn’t pass this _Material Strength Mechanics_ course for twice already, he must be had a trouble in seeking a partner –the other students already rejected him, afraid he would dragged them to fail the class. “No, not yet.”

 

“Good. I’ll register our name, then. Wait a minute, okay?” Dongwoo looked relieved and smiled brightly. Hoya offered a small smile in respond. Truth was, no one asked Hoya to be his partner –that was why Hoya just sat still in his seat, waiting for the assistant to pair him with anyone who hadn’t got a partner yet– so it should be Hoya who felt relieved when Dongwoo asked him. Dongwoo then skipped to the front class to submit their name to the class assistant, and in no time he already beside Hoya again, handing him a set of module.

 

“Thank you,” Hoya took the module and walked out from the class, leaving Dongwoo in an almost empty room. He didn’t want to make Woohyun wait for him too long.

 

After a few steps, suddenly Hoya realized that Woohyun didn’t mention a specific place for their meeting. Should Hoya meet him in his locker room in his faculty building? Or in cafeteria again? Or in parking lot? Hoya then tried his luck and heading to the parking lot that much closer than to Woohyun’s building. It felt like Lady Fortune was taking his side when he saw Woohyun sat on his motorcycle, swung his dangling foot every now and then. When the boy saw Hoya came closer, he smiled and waved his hand while exclaimed. “Hoya! You really take a long time, I almost come to your class and pick you.”

 

Unconsciously Hoya chuckled at the childish whine from his friend. “Not my fault. The lecturer asked for an extra time so his assistant can explained about a practicum for next month.” Without waiting to be commanded by Woohyun, Hoya jumped to the back seat.

 

Woohyun seemed in a bad mood, he continued his whine in a new topic. Now he nagged about the heavy books that borrowed by Hoya. “Why are they so many, and why are they so thick? I had to bring it for you yesterday, and in this morning, and again in this afternoon.” By the tone, Hoya could imagine a pout in Woohyun’s lips behind his helm.

 

“Not my fault.” Hoya said in defensive mode again. “You were the one who grabbed them from my hand, I didn’t ask you to bring it for me. And they are for my mid-term exam.”

 

“Oh, right. Mid-term exams are in the next two weeks.”

 

“Don’t you have to study too?” Hoya a little bit bemused because Woohyun acted as if he forgot about the exam.

 

“Usually we just had to write an essay, but my lecturer haven’t reveal the topic yet.”

 

Hoya didn’t know why, but it was the first time he felt comfortable in conversing with new people. It might because Woohyun was not really new for him. Just like that boy had claimed that they were friends a year ago. Hoya started to wonder why he stopped befriend with him back then. Must be because he took a temporary leave from the college last semester.

 

When they arrived at Hoya’s house, without second thought Hoya invited Woohyun to come in. Woohyun agreed and here he was now, sprawling on the couch in the living room, acted as if it was his own house. “Aaah, I missed to come to your place. Does your Mother still worked in the hospital?”

 

“Yes. She had a night shift this month and already in the hospital at this time. That’s why I had to get home right after class.” Hoya was not surprised that Woohyun knew about his Mother’s job, he wouldn’t surprised if this guy even knew what the color of his boxer. Woohyun knew so much about him, while Hoya still tried to remember anything about their relationship.

 

“Oh, who’s that?” Suddenly Woohyun said.

 

Hoya turned his head to catch a glimpse of red head from behind the door frame before the said boy fled away. “My brother.”

 

“Eh? I though you are the only kid? You never mentioned about your brother before.” Woohyun sounded so surprised.

 

“Well, that’s a long story.”

 

“I had all the time,” Woohyun straightened his back, trying to look like a nice kid ready for his bedtime story.

 

“Well...” When Hoya still looked hesitate whether to spill his story or not, they heard a crash sound. Hoya furrowed his brow and groaned. “Ugh, not again.” Then Hoya rose from his seat and dashed away. Woohyun who still sat on the couch heard him calling a name.

 

“Gyu Hyung!”


	2. Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoya's brother was always sweet and obedient, so why was he throwing tantrum?

“Why are you being like this, Hyung?”

 

Hoya asked at the boy that he spooned over, although his body was slightly smaller than his brother but somehow he found a position where the two of them could felt comfortable. Hoya reached over his brother’s body to grab at his hand and draw a small circle on it with his thumbs, trying to calm his brother.

 

“Hyung,” Hoya tried to call again. His brother still didn’t utter any word, but Hoya could felt the body that he hugged got less stiff as the time passed. Hoya hummed a random tune softly, knew that his brother loved it when he sang him a song. Hoya kept crooning while unconsciously his mind flew back to an occurrence that just happened.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_After hearing the crashed sound, Hoya made a mad dash to the bedroom, afraid that his brother hurt himself. Yesterday a mirror was became the victim and the sharp pieces scratched a little at his brother’s hand, Hoya didn’t know what was broken this time._

 

_“Gyu Hyung!”_

 

_Hoya shouted when he spotted his brother stood in the middle of their bedroom, his hand high on the air, ready to throw a book across the wall in front of him. When Sunggyu saw Hoya by the door, he changed his aim and threw the book toward Hoya who quickly raised his hand to avoid his face got smacked. Some of the pages detached from it bind and scattered around him._

 

_“Go away!” Sunggyu screamed and his hand reached another book on the shelf, a thick one, with hard cover._

 

_Hoya launched himself forward before Sunggyu had an opportunity to throw the book at him again, he was pretty sure the result wouldn’t be good if it happened. Hoya tackled Sunggyu down to the floor, with hand on his brother’s head to prevent it collide with the hard floor and he hugged the body closed to him, restraining Sunggyu to hurt himself or anyone. Sunggyu struggled and cried out loud, he kicked and pushed and bit Hoya at whatever place he could reach._

 

_“Ouch, Hyung it hurt,” Hoya cringed when his shoulder got bitten._

 

_“Hoya, what’s happening?”_

 

_Both of the brothers freeze in their action to see Woohyun stunned in the doorframe –gaped at the sight in front of him, on the floor. While Hoya still stoned, Sunggyu reacted fast and screamed again._

 

_“Make him go, Howonnie.”_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After Hoya got Woohyun out from their house –with million apologize because he literally pushed the shocked boy out from the house– he ran back to the bedroom, and felt at ease that his brother already stopped throwing tantrum. His brother sat on the corner with his leg in front of him, hugged close to the chest. Hoya helped him crossed the room to climb the bed –carefully not to step on the shattered glass that previously was an ornament on the bookshelf before Sunggyu smashed it– and Sunggyu immediately curled his body in fetal position, face buried in the sheet. Hoya also climbed the bed and approached him, hugging him from behind and tried to get him calmed.

 

Yesterday Sunggyu also suddenly throw a tantrum like this, but Hoya still didn’t know the reason. It was weird, since usually Sunggyu was sweet and obedient, even seldom raised his tone.

 

“Howonnie will leave me.”

 

“Eh?” Hoya almost felt to a deep sleep because of the sudden tiredness engulfed him, when his brother finally spoke. The voice muffled by the sheet that still covering Sunggyu’s face.

 

“Howonnie doesn’t want to play with me because now Howonnie has his own friend.” The voice got louder this time. “I saw you yesterday when you got home with your friend. Then today you invite your friend to our house. T-then tomorrow you are going to leave me and forget me.” Sunggyu sobbed, his shoulder shaking.

 

“W-what? What are you talking about, Hyung? I won’t leave you.” Hoya tightened his embrace and felt like a sharp blade stabbed his heart, as he now understood the reason –and since it was not appropriate at the time he tried hard not to chuckle because his brother sounded like a jealous girlfriend.

 

As Hoya took a temporary leave last semester, he could give all of his time and all of his attention to his brother. Then when he decided to continue his study, Hoya afraid that he got behind than his classmates so this past few days he study hard for the upcoming exam. So whenever his brother asked him to play, Hoya would reject him and unconsciously he made Sunggyu felt abandoned. Hoya felt guilty as he now realized that he already neglected his brother.

 

“Did I make you felt lonely? I’m sorry, Hyung. But Hyung, I won’t leave you. Never,” Hoya said it loud, emphasized his sentences, but Sunggyu hadn’t lifted his face from the sheet. “Hyung, you don’t believe me?”

 

“No.” Sunggyu buried his face deeper and slapped Hoya’s hand away from him.

 

“Aigoo, don’t angry, Hyung,” Hoya cooed at his brother. “Hyung, I will make up my fault. Starting from tomorrow, after my class, I will play with you again, okay?”

 

“Really?” Finally Sunggyu turned his body, face beaming in happiness.

 

Hoya nodded and smiled back, relieved that now he knew the problem and he would try his best to fix it. He also had a great plan in mind, and he was sure his brother would like it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hoya ran as fast as he could to the parking lot right after his class ended. But he didn’t see the face that he wanted to see there, in fact, he was the only living thing in that parking lot. Hoya groaned then walked along the aisles, inspecting each of the motorcycles to find a certain one. He found at least five similar huge black motorcycle but he was not sure which one was belong to Woohyun, since he didn’t really paid any attention to the detail of Woohyun’s bike before, he didn’t know his plate number too.

 

 _Does Woohyun already get home? How if he doesn’t have any class today and doesn’t come to the college?_ Hoya murmured to himself.

 

Right before Hoya got frustrated and decided to leave, someone shouted his name. Hoya turned his head only to felt disappointed, because it was Jang Dongwoo who called him.

 

“Oh, Dongwoo-sunbae,” Hoya bowed his head a little. Seniority was a must in their department.

 

“Going home?” Dongwoo approached him. Hoya nodded as his answer, and now Dongwoo already stood in front of him, eyes fixed on Hoya. Without knowing the reason, suddenly Hoya felt embarrassed under Dongwoo’s intense stare, but before the younger could open his mouth to ask what was wrong, Dongwoo beat him.

 

“Okay, I also going home.” Just like that and Dongwoo turned away, ride his own bike.

 

Hoya sighed and stared until Dongwoo’s figure vanished from his sight. _Was Dongwoo-sunbae tried to say something?_ He wondered.

 

“You look like you’ve just saw a ghost.”

 

A voice made Hoya jumped out from his skin. “Yah, Nam Woohyun. You startled me.” Hoya slapped his friend on the arm. “I thought you already go home, leaving me.”

 

“Did I make a promise to take you home today?” Woohyun pouted while rubbing his arm. Without waiting Hoya to answer his previous question, Woohyun continued asking. “Do you bring any heavy books again and need my help to bring them for you? Do you miss your bus? You make me befriend with you just so you have someone to send you home?”

 

If it were the first time meeting Woohyun, Hoya would said that the boy was really angry. But it was not, and Hoya knew Woohyun only joking around, so he joked back. “Good that now you know your position, my personal driver.” Hoya’s chuckled didn’t last long and turned into whined because Woohyun ruffled his hair.

 

“How about you, why you became my friend?” Hoya asked while fixing his messy hair.

 

Woohyun put a cheeky grin and answered. “To be my personal mechanic. So when my bike broken, I can have it fixed for free.” And he earned another slap from Hoya.

 

“Yah, how dare you compare a mechanical engineer with a mechanic.” Hoya glared at him.

 

Woohyun pouted again and whined. “Ah, why you hit me again? And what’s the difference between them? They both study about machinery, right? And then how about a technician, aren’t they…”

 

Hoya wouldn’t know what in Woohyun’s mind about technician, since he cut Woohyun’s rant with a small mumble. But Woohyun heard it and immediately shut his mouth.

 

“Thank you.... For being my friend.”

 

Complete silence covering them, until Woohyun decided to throw his remark. “Hoya, I know you’re an awkward person. But that kind of confession when we are standing in the middle of the parking lot is super awkward.” Another slap landed on Woohyun.

 

 _Payment for two days ago, you hit my chest and flicked my forehead._ Hoya decided not to felt sorry when Woohyun rolled his sleeves and found the spot that being constantly abused already turned red.

 

“Why are you suddenly tried to be serious, Hoya? You kind of ruined the moment.” Woohyun said it without shifted his eyes from his arm, busy rubbing it to ease the pain.

 

Actually Hoya wanted to admit that he felt grateful and really happy that Woohyun wanted to be his friend. For a certain reason, usually his classmates and his seniors never greeted him, treat him as if he was invisible, and he grew to be used with that, just accept the treatment in silent. So when Woohyun claimed to be his friend and talked to him, it felt weird at first. But now, though it just a short time, he liked it, having someone to talk and joke around. Moreover, Woohyun was such a fun boy, always looked so bright and happy. But now Hoya felt too embarrassed to spill his feeling.

 

“Ah, forget it. You’re the one who ruined the moment.” Hoya puffed his cheek. “Let’s get home.”

 

“Eh, you still have a nerve to ask me to send you home? After you hit me for billion time?” Woohyun showed his reddened arm, but Hoya just pushed it away.

 

“Oh, come on. I waited for you for hours here and you didn’t ask me why?” Hoya rolled his eyes.

 

Woohyun chuckled at Hoya’s attempt to look bitchy. “Okay, okay. Why?”

 

Hoya smiled widely, it almost broke his face into two. “Since the time was not right yesterday, now I want to introduce you properly to my brother, Sunggyu.”

 

Though it just a mere second –and at the next seconds Hoya decided that he just imagined thing­– Woohyun looked uneasy, before the usual grin decorated his lips again.


	3. The Real Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoya introduced Woohyun to Sunggyu.

“I thought you said that we are going to meet your brother?”

 

Hoya just nodded as the answer to Woohyun’s question.

 

“Then, why are we here? Are we going to meet here, not in your house?” Woohyun turned his head to the left and right, scanning the entire people in the room, as if searching for Hoya’s brother.

 

Instead of bringing Woohyun home, Hoya dragged him back to the cafeteria, because Hoya needed a better place than the parking lot to talk. The cafeteria was the perfect choice, with not so much people in it –since it already passed lunchtime– they could talk more freely. But Hoya looked reluctant to open his moth at first and after a long time finally he did it groggily. “Before you meet my brother, I had to tell you that he’s a little, umm… special.” When Woohyun didn’t say anything back, Hoya continued. “Maybe you already heard it, _the rumor_.”

 

Quickly Woohyun cut him. “I don’t believe it. Rumors tend to be exaggerated, you know, while usually the facts are not as bad as it rumored,” Woohyun had his stare locked on Hoya’s eyes.

 

Hoya stared back at Woohyun, he didn’t say it in words but his eyes showed a deep grateful. “I already warned you it would be a quite long story.” Hoya took a deep breath then started his story.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_I don't really remember how it happened, I was just four at that time. But this is based on what Mother told me._

 

_I easily got sick since I was a kid and hospital was like my second home. I didn’t have opportunity to play with other kids and all I met was just doctors and nurses. But I never really felt lonely because my brother was always there for me. He was such a playful kid, so fun and adventurous, always happy and smiling. He always had a game to be played although we just in the hospital room._

 

_But one day he was disappeared._

 

_The night before the incident, I suddenly got sick. Dad and Mom brought me to the hospital and in the rush they left my brother in the house, alone. But the next morning when Dad went home to pick my brother, he was not in the house anymore. Dad tried to search for him in the entire house only to find that the back door was unlocked. There were no trace that it opened by force, so it was either Dad forgot to lock it before, or my brother unlocked it himself._

 

_With the help of our neighbors and police, Dad searched the surrounding area, until they found a few small footprints on the damp soil at the forest edge behind our house, and suspected it as my brother’s. They followed it, that single pair of footprints, until the footprints stopped in the middle of the forest, with nothing else near it. Without any clues they continued their quest, scanning the forest for days but they found nothing, the hound couldn’t trace his smell, as if my brother just dissolved in the thin air._

 

_A photo of my brother posted in the newspaper in the column of missing people, also pasted in all notice boards in the town. People started assuming any possibility. Some people said that my brother was kidnapped from the house –either the kidnapper found that Dad forgot locking the door or the kidnapper lured my brother to open it– and the footprints in the forest were not related to him. The others said that maybe for a strange reason my brother went to the forest then attacked by a beast, but it didn’t explain why the footprint suddenly stop, and there were no blood trail. Until Dad remembered that my brother ever mentioned about kids in the forest, apparently the kids asked him to play with them, so maybe he was following them. But when Dad mentioned about the forest children, nobody ever heard about them before, they said it was ridiculous and thought that Dad lost his sanity as he lost his first son. The official search of my brother stopped after a few months, but Dad didn’t stop, he still believed that my brother was in the forest, and he kept looking for my brother there, alone._

 

_Until one day, in a snowy day, he didn’t get home. People found him freeze to death in the forest._

 

_Mom never been the same from the very first day my brother missing, she cried non-stop for days and kept blabbering that all were her fault. Though I don’t know why she blame herself like that, maybe because she didn’t bring my brother along to the hospital that night. Then when she heard that Dad gone, she was so shocked, and had a heart attack. Mom died in the same night with Dad._

 

_I was still in the hospital at that time, and I didn’t understand why my parents and my brother never came to visit me anymore. Until one day, a nurse came and asked me to call her Mother. She always came to my ward everyday, she was so kind and caring, just like Mom. When they discharged me from the hospital, I didn’t go to my own house, she brought me to her house instead –although I kept begging her to bring me to my own house, to my own family. A few months later she moved to work in a hospital in Seoul, and brought me along. After that I understood that I would never see my family again._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hoya stopped when suddenly Woohyun grabbed his hand, holding it in his palm. Woohyun said nothing, but he smiled a gentle smile and somehow it warmed Hoya’s heart, as if the smile itself enough to say that he was there for Hoya, that Hoya was not alone.

 

Hoya smiled back and continued his story.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I would never see my family again _, for fifteen years I lived with that thought. Until half a year ago, there was an info that my brother was found, fainted in the forest edge. Mother and I went to our old town to confirm it. He was so thin, so pale as the hospital’s wall, an IV attached to his bony arm to give him nutrient, he was full with small wounds and scratches here and there. Fifteen years erased most of my memory of him; he was not the same six-years old brother I remembered. But the moment he opened his eyes and smiled, I’m sure he’s my brother, I would never mistaken the way he smiled and how his eyes lit. Furthermore when he called my name, it was still the same, with that little whinny tone._

 

_After that, I discovered that maybe Dad was right, about the forest children. My brother said that he played with them in the forest and he thought he just gone for a night. For one damn night! When in reality he’s gone for fifteen years. He said that he went out to play just for one night and went home before the sun rises -I don't know why and how, though. His story was so strange, and no one believed in him. I knew it’s so weird, but I do, believe in it, because it’s what Dad also believed in until his death._

 

_That’s the reason why he’s a little different. His body grew normally just like a man in his early twenties, but in his mind he’s still six years –because according to him, he just went for one night, so he’s still a kid. At first he clung to me all the time, as if he’s afraid I left him. Then I decided to take a temporary leave from college, so I could take all my time and attention to nurse him and accompanying him. After I saw that he’s getting better, that I could leave him for a short time, I decided to continue my study. I didn’t want my brother and I became a burden to Mother –her payment in the hospital was barely enough even when there were only two of us. I wanted to graduate as soon as possible then work in a proper place, so we could have enough money. That’s why I didn’t care when there’s rumor spread, saying that my brother was crazy, that the craziness was contagious and so they avoid me. No one bother to speak with me._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“But here I am, still talking to you, although I already heard the rumor,” Woohyun tightened his grab on Hoya’s hand, his face straight. “And I don’t care about the reason why your brother lost, because that’s what you believe. He could say that an alien abducted him, and I will still believe it.”

 

“That’s why I said thanks to you, but you ruin the moment then,” Hoya pouted and pulled his hand from Woohyun’s grasp. He stood from his seat and took his backpack. “Come on, it’s already late, I don’t want my brother being alone in a very long time.”

 

Woohyun nodded and rose from his chair too. Before they ride the bike, Woohyun opened his mouth after not talking at all from the moment they leave the cafeteria. “So, say, basically I should just treat him like a six-years old kid, right?”

 

Hoya smiled and nodded.

 

And Woohyun did treat Sunggyu like a six-years old kid. At first Sunggyu seemed so reluctant when Hoya introduced him to Woohyun –Hoya assumed that Sunggyu still jealous with Woohyun. Sunggyu ran and barricade himself in his room, but Hoya felt relieved that he didn’t throw tantrum just like before. Woohyun being persistent and kept luring and cooed Sunggyu to play with him, until at one point –Woohyun made a promise to take Sunggyu to a theme park someday– finally Sunggyu crawled out from his hideout.

 

Hoya knew that Sunggyu was usually shy and not good with stranger –just like Hoya himself– but it seemed not applied to Woohyun. Hoya didn’t know what kind of magic that Woohyun had, but a second after Sunggyu went out, both of them already play together, just like old friends.


	4. Clarify The Rumor

“I already took the class twice, so I already did the practicum twice too and I got perfect score on it, I’ve mastered them, I can do it even without the module. I can help you in it, help you getting the high mark and I will. But please help me with the mid-term exam.” Dongwoo continued his word in hurry when Hoya started to look at him in suspicious way, tried to decipher what did this senior want. “No, you must get me wrong. I’m not asking you to help me _in_ the exam, that’s cheating, I know. But I want you to help me _before_ the exam. Teach me, tutor me, I’m not good at solving the problem on paper.”

 

Dongwoo stopped a moment to inhale a good amount of air, and already on his next line even before Hoya could give a proper respond. “I won’t take your time much, you don’t need to tutor me from the scratch, I think I know the basic enough. J-just help me how to solve the problem, because I always get stuck in the middle. Or even when I finally could finish them, it never the right answers.”

 

Now Hoya finally understood why Dongwoo talked very fast like that, his senior was nervous. His eyes nailed to the floor –only glance at Hoya for a few microseconds before glued them back to the floor– hands gripping the hem of his shirt tightly. Despite of his groggy-state, each sentence was still connected each other, and reasons by reasons flew well, just stumble a little, it seemed like that older student already construct a script night before.

 

“It’s okay, sunbae-nim. I’ll tutor you.”

 

“… so I can’t fail again in this class and I-- What?” Dongwoo halted his speech, head up to face Hoya, mouth still hanging open.

 

Hoya smiled a little before repeated his sentences again. “I’ll tutor you, Dongwoo-sunbae. Just tell me the time.”

 

Dongwoo beamed in happiness and seemed ready to deliver his speech of thanks but Hoya cut him, giving code about the time, and Hoya relieved that the older student caught it, because he was not prepared to hear another long words. “Tomorrow after class, if it’s okay with you?” Dongwoo asked, immediately approved by Hoya.

 

Hoya thought that Dongwoo would leave him in instant but instead he offered to walk to the parking lot together. The walk was not quiet, after loosened his nerve Dongwoo back to his bubbly personality, commenting on their lecturer and lack of female students in their department. Hoya gave a small nod every ten second to notice the talker that he was paying any attention on the topic, although he was actually not really.

 

Hoya didn’t know exactly why he agreed tutoring Dongwoo. It might because Dongwoo was the only classmates that talk to him, though it was not really true, they were never really talking, just exchanged a few words, and it was just thrice. First was when Dongwoo asked him to be his team partner in the class; secondly in the parking lot when Dongwoo greet him; and the third were now when Dongwoo asked him to tutor him, and continued with one-way talks. But Hoya didn’t care; it was not him who avoid talking to people, but people that avoid talking to him because of the rumor. So when someone talked to him, then it was okay, he would appreciate it.

 

Once they arrived at the parking lot, Dongwoo seemed reluctant to leave first, but Hoya reassured him that it was okay. “I don’t know when my friend will come, I don’t want to waste Dongwoo-sunbae’s time.”

 

Then Dongwoo ride his bike, not before he asked Hoya to replace the sunbae appellation with hyung.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Days by days flew very fast in Hoya’s perception. He took some classes in the morning, gave tutor to Dongwoo in the afternoon, and went home with Woohyun so then they could play with Sunggyu. It was tiring, played with Sunggyu took almost all of his energy –Sunggyu was just as hyperactive as a six year old kids– that was why Hoya glad that Woohyun was there. Hoya tried to compensate Sunggyu’s loneliness, because he had to leave him when he went to the college, by playing anything that Sunggyu want. Usually they would play hide and seek –Sunggyu and Woohyun’s favorite– or any board game –Hoya’s choice– or just watching television until Sunggyu’s bedtime. And lastly after Woohyun leave, though his energy already drained, Hoya would study again by himself. He barely slept at night, and he knew his mother worried about him. But that nice woman only could remain him and couldn’t do anything since she was rarely at home at night due to her night shift work.

 

Tutoring Dongwoo actually also gave an opportunity for Hoya, the senior had a few problems from last-year exam and they tried to solve the problem together. But Dongwoo was not right about Hoya didn’t need to teach him from the scratch, because Hoya found that his weakness were the basic. He knew all the equation, but he misunderstood almost all the force that applied on the problem, and careless in re-drawing the diagram, that was the reasons he wouldn’t get the right answer and got stuck. Their tutor time was brief –since Hoya had to be home early for Sunggyu– that was why Hoya needed almost a whole week to make Dongwoo understood the importance of choosing the right coordinate system, and he almost had no time to explain the right step in solving the problem before the exam. But when the exam took place and Hoya glanced at Dongwoo, the older student gave an ok-sign with his fingers, then after the exam Dongwoo’s face was as bright as the morning sun and Hoya knew that he was doing well.

 

“I won’t get an A, I know, but as along as I pass the class then it’s a grace,” Dongwoo said and smiled widely. “Hang out with me, I’ll treat you for dinner.”

 

“We still didn’t know the result yet,” Hoya refused. “Furthermore, I had to inform my friend first before hang out with you.”

 

“Ah, right. You always went home with your friend. Who is this friend, I never see him before, and you never introduce us,” Dongwoo said casually.

 

“He’s from Historical and Cultural Study Department, that’s why you never see him,” Hoya gave him the reason.

 

“Woaa, that’s impossible. Engineering students like us never hang out with historical and cultural students, isn’t it like an unspoken rule? The same also applied with art students, and of course political students, and then…”

 

“I don’t get it,” Hoya mumbled and walked away, leaving Dongwoo that still continued listing the non-friend of engineering students.

 

“Aah, wait Hoya! I also don’t understand why we couldn’t hang out with them, but actually I’m cool with it, befriend with anyone is okay for me. How about you introduce me to your friend, then we can hang out together sometime?” Dongwoo grabbed Hoya’s shoulder, preventing him to walk away.

 

Hoya didn’t found any impossible harm in introducing his friend to each other, moreover when he remembered that Woohyun seemed angry when his classmates just leaving him in the cafeteria and didn’t invite him to walk with them to the class together, by introducing Dongwoo to Woohyun, then Woohyun would know that Hoya already made another friend. Hoya thought that it would be good, so he nodded and continued walk to the parking lot with Dongwoo.

 

They sat on one of the bench in the parking lot, and then Dongwoo talked about anything while they were waiting for Woohyun. They waited and waited, and Hoya became worried when the sun about to set. “He had never been this long,” Hoya muttered and checked his watch. He regretted the fact that they never exchanged phone number, since they usually always met in the parking lot and Woohyun never made Hoya waited in a very long time, sometimes Woohyun was already there before Hoya.

 

“Maybe he’s already go home?” Dongwoo asked, sounded careful in choosing his words.

 

“No, he always wait for me,” Hoya stood and turned his head to the gate direction, hoping Woohyun would suddenly magically appeared on it.

 

“Or maybe today he’s not go to the college?” Dongwoo offered another possibility.

 

“No, yesterday he didn’t inform me about not going. He knows that I will be waiting for him.” Hoya once again cursed his stupidity for not taking note about Woohyun’s bike –he still couldn’t remember which bike belongs to his friend.

 

“Hoya, it’s almost night, and you always remind me that you had to be at home as soon as possible,” Dongwoo referred to their brief tutor time. “And I also want to get home, I can meet your friend next time. Do you want me to send you home, or you’ll still waiting for your friend?”

 

Hoya caught Dongwoo send a strange look at him, but maybe he was just imagining thing when he was confused like that, so he decided to just ignore it. He bit his lower lips, tried to choose the better option. He wanted to wait for Woohyun, he could wait for him a little longer, but he also worried his brother who was alone in the house. Moreover if at the end Woohyun didn’t come, he had to take a bus that would take a long time. So, Hoya decided to take Dongwoo’s offer to get him home, and in his mind he hoped that Woohyun wouldn’t get angry with him.

 

Dongwoo was unusually quiet in the ride home, but Hoya relieved with it since he was also not in the mood to talk or listening to people’s talk. His mind was still full with Woohyun. When they reached home Hoya half expected Woohyun to be already there, but no, there was only Sunggyu alone.

 

“Howonnie, where’s Woohyunnie? Who is that boy?” Sunggyu asked as Hoya closed the front door. Hoya knew that his brother spent his afternoon sat in front of the window waiting for Hoya to return home, and unmistakably saw that Hoya ride home with another boy that he didn’t familiar with.

 

“He’s Dongwoo-hyung, a friend from my school. I’ll introduce him to you another time, okay, Hyung?” Hoya tried not to repeat his previous mistake by making Sunggyu secured that he won’t leave behind.

 

But Sunggyu seemed like didn’t care about Hoya’s new friend as he repeated his former question. “Where’s Woohyunnie?”

 

“I don’t know, Hyung. I think he won’t come today, maybe he had another thing to do,” Hoya huffed, also didn’t know where was Woohyun.

 

Sunggyu pouted, not satisfied with Hoya’s answer. “But tomorrow he will come, right?”

 

“Maybe, Hyung. Sorry, I also don’t know about it,” Hoya felt guilty when Sunggyu’s face dropped in disappointment, he ruffled his brother’s hair tried to cheer him up.

 

But when tomorrow come, Woohyun didn’t appeared, and also on the next days after that.

 

Sunggyu kept asking about Woohyun everyday, he refused to play with Hoya because he only wanted Woohyun. Sunggyu just sat in front of the window, waiting for Woohyun to come. Hoya only managed to drag him from the window when it was already his bedtime. Sometimes Sunggyu would forget about Woohyun and play with Hoya, but suddenly in the middle of their game he would stop and ran to the window again. Didn’t want to make his brother sad, Hoya spent hours in the parking lot waiting for Woohyun with Dongwoo by his side and right before the sun setting Dongwoo would sent him home.

 

“You don’t have to waste your time with me here, Hyung,” Hoya suddenly said, after they routine for almost a week. He still didn’t understand why Dongwoo insisted to wait with him, and it was almost impossible if the reason was only so he could be acquainted with Woohyun.

 

Dongwoo looked shocked at first, because usually Hoya didn’t talk, it was always Dongwoo who talk about everything and Hoya just sat there, listening –or maybe just daydreaming. “It’s okay. I don’t have another thing to do, actually. I like spending my time with you, you are a good listener,” Dongwoo simply shrugged his shoulders.

 

Hoya huffed and hopped from his seat. “It’s okay. We won’t do this again tomorrow, today is the last day I wait for him. Starting from tomorrow I’ll just went home straight after my class, and I’ll take the bus so you don’t have to trouble yourself by sending me home, Hyung.” Hoya decided that if Woohyun wanted to see him, then he wouldn’t make him wait like that, so maybe Woohyun already bored with him, or had something more important to do. Furthermore, Woohyun knew where to find Hoya if he wanted to.

 

“Come on, let’s go home, Hyung,” Hoya pulled Dongwoo to stand. Dongwoo accepted Hoya’s hand reluctantly, but before Hoya could drag him away, he held his step. Hoya turned his head, looking confused. “What’s wrong, Hyung?”

 

Dongwoo released his hands from Hoya’s grip, and opened his mouth a little, just to close it again.

 

Hoya raised his eyebrows, curios with Dongwoo’s weird act. The last time Hoya saw Dongwoo this groggy to speak up was when the older asked to tutor him. “Hyung?”

 

Dongwoo cleared his throat before finally answered him, “H-hoya, maybe you’re going to angry at me after you hear this. I went to Historical and Cultural Study Department a few days ago, but they said there’s no student named Woohyun registered in that department.”

 

Hoya widened his eyes in shock. “What? B-but why did you do that, Hyung? Why did you track him until that far?” Hoya more confused why Dongwoo had to come to other department rather than the fact that Woohyun’s name was not in the list.

 

Dongwoo’s eyes wandered around, tried to avoid Hoya’s stare. “It’s because of the rumor. Hoya, I assume you already heard the rumor about you, right? People said that your brother is crazy, and you might be crazy as well.”

 

Hoya gave a short nod, tensed with the continuation of Dongwoo’s talk. They never talked about the rumor before, and Dongwoo didn’t know the truth about Sunggyu.

 

“But I don’t believe that rumor, Hoya. That’s why I dared myself to ask you as my teammate for the practicum, I encouraged myself to talk with you. B-but as the time goes by, I started to doubt you too. I saw you in the cafeteria, talked to the empty air, as if there was someone in front of you. It’s not only once and a few students also witnessed it.”

 

Hoya had his eyes wide again, but Dongwoo kept talking, maybe afraid if he stopped right now then he didn’t dare to continue it again. “Then some students said when you went to the parking lot, they never see you out, but they also couldn’t find you inside there. That’s why I insisted to come with you to the parking lot, I want to know what actually happened to… hey, Hoya! Hoya, are you okay? Hoya?!”

 

The last thing Hoya could remember before the darkness surrounded him was Dongwoo’s worried face and his panicked shouts.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“… too tired and too much stresses, maybe because of the exam.”

 

“But, doctor, the exams already ended a week ago.”

 

“We won’t know the reason before asking him… Oh, look, he’s awake.”

 

Hoya opened his eyes to the familiar surrounding, it might be different place, different ward, but he knew a hospital too well, since he spent almost half of his lifetime in a hospital. Hoya tried to raise his body to sit position, but some hands held his shoulder and prevent him to do so.

 

“Don’t, you still too weak, keep laying, okay.” Hoya heard the soft voice of his Mother from his right side.

 

Hoya turned his head around, and realize there were only Mother, a man in white coat –apparently his doctor, and Dongwoo in that small room.

 

Dongwoo.

 

Their last talk flashed in Hoya’s mind and it got him panicked as something clicked in his brain. Ignoring the question that thrown by the doctor about his condition, Hoya asked his Mother in worried tone. “Where’s Gyu-Hyung? Mother, please tell me you don’t leave him alone in the house.”

 

“Hoya, I was so panicked when I got a call that informing you were fainted, and I already on my way to this hospital for working, so I just continued rushed here,” Mother answered in trembling voice. “He will be okay, honey, I know he will.”

 

“No, I can’t leave him alone. What time is it? How long is he alone? How if Woohyun come and take him away again?” Hoya jumped down from the bed, but his weak leg made him fall, his face would be smashed to the floor if only Dongwoo was not there and caught him on time.

 

“Who’s Woohyun?” Mother confusedly asked.

 

Dongwoo pinned the still rebelling Hoya back to the bed, “Hoya, calm down! Isn’t he just your imaginary friend? He couldn’t do anything to harm you or your brother.”

 

Hoya tried to release himself from Dongwoo’s iron grip, but Dongwoo was too strong, or maybe it was just him that too weak. Hoya kept screaming and squirmed, until the doctor decided to inject a sedative to him and called a nurse. “Wait, lessen the dosage a bit, it won’t be good for his heart.”

 

Dongwoo kept holding Hoya as the sedative started to do its work and he went weaker. Hoya sobbed in weak voice, kept pleading to Dongwoo. “Please, let me go, Hyung. Woohyun is real. I know he’s real, and he’s the one that lead Gyu-Hyung away years ago. I can’t let it happen again, not this time…”

 

Hoya knew that Dongwoo might not understand what he talked about. But he was sure Woohyun was real. Hoya didn’t understand why the other couldn’t see Woohyun, but then it made him sure that Woohyun was what his father believed –the forest children– the one that allured and enchanted Sunggyu to leave their house, and also the one that brought Sunggyu away and hid him for years. Hoya still didn’t know why Sunggyu back again though, and he didn’t know why Woohyun showed up in front of him. But Hoya just realized something, it was not because of jealous at Woohyun that made Sunggyu threw tantrum. Instead, Sunggyu was jealous at him. Sunggyu didn’t want Woohyun to have another friend aside of himself, and he didn’t want Woohyun to leave him for Hoya. Sunggyu always looked for Woohyun and didn’t want to play with Hoya when Woohyun was not around.

 

It was all made sensed to Hoya, if only he could realize it sooner. He was really afraid that Woohyun would came to their house and took Sunggyu away again when Sunggyu was all alone in the house once again. Hoya didn’t want Sunggyu to leave him for another time, but he couldn’t do anything about it because he started to lose his consciousness right now.


End file.
